Strawberries
Strawberries are an ingredient that appears in various Papa Louie Games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, it appears as a mixable, syrup and topping. They're all start toppings in Freezeria To Go! (Syrup is unlocked on Rank 2 in Freezeria/Unlocked with Peggy on Day 2 in Freezeria HD). In Papa's Pancakeria, it is a topping unlocked by the arrival of Roy on Rank 9. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, it's a cake and drizzle. The cake is unlocked with Roy on Rank 7 in all games, and the drizzle is a start topping in the To Go! and HD versions (in Cupcakeria, it's unlocked on Rank 4 along with Carlo Romano). In Papa's Donuteria, it's an icing/filling/drizzle. The icing is unlocked with Alberto on Day 2 and the filling and drizzle are start toppings. In Papa's Bakeria, it is a filling unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12. Papa's Freezeria Mixable: *Kayla *Mandi *Alberto/Penny *Prudence *Ivy *Roy *Edoardo Romano *Kahuna (Closer) Syrup: *Mandi *Prudence *Peggy *Rita *Carlo Romano *Olga *Captain Cori (Closer) Topping: *Alberto/Penny *Wally *Marty *Chuck *Connor *Rita *Captain Cori (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Papa's Freezeria HD Mixable * Mandi * Peggy * Kayla * Boomer * Penny/Alberto * Prudence * Kahuna (Closer) Syrup * Gremmie * Mandi * Peggy * Rita * Roy * Yippy * Willow * Carlo Romano * Captain Cori (Closer) * Gremmie (Closer) Topping: * Peggy * Rita * Marty * Chuck * Connor * Kayla * Trishna * Radlynn * Olga * Little Edoardo * Scooter * Willow * Skyler * Wally * Captain Cori (Closer) * Gremmie (Closer) Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixable: * Mandi * Penny * Clair * Prudence * Ivy * Utah * Kayla * Boomer Syrup: * Mandi * Marty * Roy * Scooter * Carlo Romano * Nevada * Kahuna (Closer) Topping: * Chuck * Sue * Cecilia Papa's Pancakeria Topping: *Roy *Lisa *Ivy *Alberto *Utah *Vicky *Xandra (Closer) Papa's Cupcakeria Cake *Kayla *Carlo Romano *Roy *Sue *Kahuna *Penny *Prudence *Quinn (Closer) Drizzle *Sue *Connor *Foodini *Franco *Kayla *Carlo Romano *Roy *Mandi *Mindy *Kahuna *Chuck *Boomer *Alberto *Clair *Pinch Hitwell *Greg *Robby *Olga *Rita *Ivy *Kenji (Closer) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cake: * Roy (Unlocked) * Carlo Romano * Kayla * Sue * Chuck * Prudence * Kahuna * Rhonda * Penny * Papa Louie * Quinn (Closer) Drizzle: * Roy * Ivy * Greg * Mandi * Prudence * Alberto * Yui * Carlo Romano * Olga * Cecilia * Deano (Closer) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cake: * Sue * Roy * Chuck * Quinn (Closer) Drizzle: * Roy * Kayla * Lisa * Carlo Romano * Penny * Mandi * Ivy * Prudence * Zoe * Chuck * Alberto * Yui * Pinch Hitwell * Olga * Papa Louie * Deano (Closer) Papa's Donuteria Icing: *Alberto *Timm *Matt *Rita *Xandra *Hope *Zoe *Carlo Romano *Clair *Roy *Prudence *Gino Romano *Mandi *Taylor *Boomer *Hank (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) *Crystal (Closer) Filling: *Greg *Mayor Mallow *Cecilia *Cletus * Mandi * Maggie * Prudence * Deano * Boomer * Xolo (Closer) Drizzle: *Nevada *Cecilia *Maggie *Julep *Lisa *Shannon *Hope *Big Pauly *James *Zoe *Taylor * Prudence Papa's Bakeria * Prudence (Unlocked) *Penny *Kayla *Captain Cori *Greg *Peggy *Roy *Scarlett *Kahuna *Mandi *Marty *Mindy *Nevada *Tohru *Scooter *Alberto *Gremmie *Boomer *Hope *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Trivia * This syrup/drizzle is red in Papa's Cupcakeria and pink in other games. This might have been done to avoid confusion with the Watermelon Drizzle in Cupcakeria. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cupcakes Category:Papa's Donuteria Icings Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings